Sal Beckstrom
God forbid there comes a time when you are charged for a crime you didn't commit. In that case, you go to a "criminal lawyer." However, if doing unsavory acts is part of your daily routine, you may look for a "criminal" lawyer. Sal is the latter. "Don't drink and drive! - But if you do, here's my card." '' History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Sal Beckstrom operates out of a strip mall in suburban Denver. He began his law career in the early '90s and spent time doing property litigation and generic zoning disputes. Around this time, Sal realized that he could make more money on repeat customers as opposed to the person who has to resort to a lawyer for that one property claim they may be involved in only once in their lives. The real money comes from people who need lawyers on an ongoing basis. Scraping up a few meager inheritances, Sal opened his practice in a strip mall. He specializes in "repeat" customers - meaning drug possession, DUI, assaults, paternity disputes, and money laundering needs. Sal's appearance (gaudy suits, office decorated with mismatched furniture from auctions) cause many to underestimate Sal's competance. In fact, he's a fairly sharp fellow in finding loopholes to get criminals off. In the law circles in Denver, he is regarded with disdain as he advertises on late night TV and his laminated business cards can be found in almost every strip club and health clinic around Denver. His response to such looks of disdain is "everyone is entitled to representation, after all, this is America!" MUX History: Before he met Eddie and became his right-hand enforcer, Elron was arrested for armed robbery. Sal managed to get the charges reduced and Elron only served a few months. Elron introduced Eddie to Sal, who suggested a better place to store the money gained in their drug operation other than their RV. Sal then offered additional services, such as an "umbrella coverage" for Eddie's underlings to prevent people from ratting the upper management out in exchange for something as petty as a dropped possession charge. This partnership resulted in a windfall profit for Sal as he was able to charge Eddie a hefty ten percent of his earnings in exchange for laundering and keeping his minions out of jail. However, in August 2013, Eddie was arrested by Sgt. Mace in the connection of the deaths of at least 11 people. Sal has never defended a client accused of murder, so right now, things don't look too well for Eddie. In 2017 Eddie & Geds were hanging out at the Broca Beach mall, which was closing up. Eddie was high as a kite, and decided that since he hadn't eaten in about 3 days he was going to have pretzels at Auntie Anne's for dinner. He headed over there, and who's working the counter, but.... his old friend SAL! Sal's response was something to the effect of, "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!" Ever-sympathetic Eddie replied, "Quit whining an' get me some pretzels." It was a heart-warming reunion. OOC Notes Logs Players Sal is currently being temped by Spikewitwicky References ---- *Sal is loosely based on Saul, the ethically shady lawyer on AMC's ''Breaking Bad. category:NPCs